Part of the Package
by trulywicked
Summary: Due to a conversation they had with Sakura, Sasuke realizes that Naruto worries about him just as much as he worries about Naruto. Sideshot for Why Orange


Hi! I decided to post the scenes I didn't put in chapter 34 of Why Orange as a seperate little side-shot. It takes place after the examination where Naruto finds out that he has a birth canal

**Gaara:** And you're running away from Sai.

**T.W.:** Well yeah. And not to worry people I'm working on the next two chapters of Why Orange as we speak aaaaand one of them will have a lemon where Naruto finally gets his chance to top!

Now on to the side-shot

**WARNINGS:** M-preg is mentioned, as in Naruto is pregnant.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, now shoo you pesky legal flies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were sitting in a booth at an Italian restaurant when Sakura came over to them, "Hey welcome back."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks Sakura-chan. You want to join us?"

"I'd love to. You look great Naruto, glowing actually."

The blond blushed and muttered his thanks as she sat down next to him. Sakura and Naruto started discussing what had happened in Konoha while he and Sasuke had been on their hineymoon. As they chattered, Sasuke noticed that she kept fiddling with a heart-shaped pink jade pendant on a gold chain. When she was telling Naruto something Choji had done, Sasuke nodded at the necklace and said, "Did Akamichi give you that?"

She twitched but smiled, "Yeah it was a Valentine's Day present."

Naruto noticed the strain on her face, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

She blinked then turned to look out the window, "This morning Choji and his team were sent on an A-rank mission in Iwa no Kuni."

Naruto patted her hand, "And you're worried because you know all the things that could go wrong. You keep going over all the terrifying possiblities in your head and you feel helpless and scared because you can't be there to touch him and make sure he's safe and you can't protect him from so far away right?"

She nodded and bit her lip. Naruto scooted closer to her and gave her a reassuring hug, "He'll be okay Sakura-chan, remember he faced off against one of the Sound Five alone and survived when he was still a genin. He and his team are strong enough to face anything and come out alive." She sniffled and grabbed a napkin to blot at her eyes and blow her nose, "You're right. Thanks for making me feel better Naruto."

"No problem."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, his mind going over the blond's words. Sasuke knew the feeling of waiting for your most beloved person to return from a mission safely but it had just now occured to him that Naruto did as well. He was about to say something but the waitress arrived with their food and Naruto was a bit useless for conversation while he savored his beef ravioli. Sasuke decided that it could wait until they got home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked into their living room and plopped down on the loveseat, closely followed by Sasuke.

"I hope Sakura-chan will be okay. This is the first time she's had to cope with waiting at home while the man she loves is on a dangerous mission. It can be pretty hard."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, "I never considered before that you might worry about me while I'm gone."

Naruto snuggled back against the brunette, "You gonna tell me you don't worry about me?"

"Usuratonkachi."

Naruto chuckled, "We're both elite shinobi, of course we worry about each other but that's part of our package," Naruto led one of Sasuke's hands to the small swelling of his abdomen, "just like our child is, Our lives will always be a roller coaster of emotions and I wouldn't change that for anything so don't be so concerned that I worry about you when you're on a mission."

Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto before replying, "I'll try usuratonkachi."

"Teme."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short, very short but kinda squishy. Hope you liked. Review if you can aaaand if you're curious about how Sasuke and Naruto got together and what Naruto's gonna have go to my profile and look up the story Why Orange(shameless plug) Ja ne!


End file.
